


Feeling Happy

by PattRose



Series: Another Feeling Series [3]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is just all around happy and it can’t be stopped.  Guess who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Happy

Feeling Happy  
Another Feeling Series Part 3  
By PattRose

Warnings: A little bad language.   
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Gen  
Word Count: 2154  
Summary: Someone is just all around happy and it can’t be stopped. Guess who?

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/feelinghappy_zps16673777.jpg.html)

Everyone at the station was trying to figure out what was wrong with John Kennex. One of the MX-43’s ran into him and he told the darn thing to not worry about it. Richard Paul was officially worried. He knew something was up, but didn’t know what. He walked over to Valerie and asked, “Have you noticed anything odd about Kennex today?”

“Do you mean like him smiling all day and whistling?” she asked. 

“Exactly, Kennex doesn’t do either of those things unless you tell one hell of a good joke.”

Valerie thought about it for a moment. “Maybe, he’s just happy.”

“Kennex? You’re kidding, right?” Richard walked away from Valerie knowing she was of no use what so ever. 

Dorian went down to pick up some things he had to get in Rudy’s lab and John wasn’t even grumpy about that. In fact, he acted like he didn’t even notice Dorian was missing. 

John walked up to Sandra’s office and knocked. “Come on in, John.”

John walked in and shut the door behind him. “I’m all caught up with that case you gave me and looking for something else to do. This has got to be the slowest day in history.”

“You finished the cold case notes? Did you figure anything out from them?” she asked. 

“I figured out that I’ve got to go check on a few things but first I’m waiting for some files that Rudy had on the victim. Do you have anything else for me to do while I wait, Captain?”

“All right, I’ve had everyone in here today asking if you were dying or something. They all want to know why you’re so happy. So, tell me since you’re in my office and all.”

John threw back his head and laughed good and hard. This made everyone in the bullpen notice him even more. Instead of helping his case, he had just made it worse.

“Seriously, John, Richard thinks that something is terribly wrong with you and can’t understand why I don’t know what it is. Why are you so happy?”

The smile left John’s face for a moment and then it was back. “I slept an entire eight hours last night with no dreams or nightmares. I got up this morning to Dorian making me a kick ass breakfast and then I came into work and things have been falling into place all day. It’s been sort of weird for me, too, Sandra. It’s not just them that worry about it. I do, too.”

Sandra smiled happily. “This is good news, John. How long has it been since you’ve slept that well?”

“About a year. So, do you understand why I’m happy now?”

She nodded. “I certainly do. I don’t want to jinx it, so get back to work and go check up on that cold case for me. I’d really like to bring some closure to that poor family.”

“Yes, ma’am. I’ll talk to you when we get back. We’ll probably be gone for about three hours.”

“Have a good rest of the day, John. Tell Dorian to keep you happy.” She smiled as she walked him to the door and opened it. 

John walked out and noticed everyone was staring at him like something was terribly wrong. He walked over to Valerie and asked, “Could you let me know if a call comes in from a man named Max Thomas? We’ve been looking for him all morning. I left four different messages and told him it was important, so hopefully I’ll either find him or he’ll call.”

Valerie smiled and said, “Sure, I can do that for you, John. Is there anything you need help with in the mean time?”

“Honestly, this is one of the best days I’ve had in a year. So, I think I’m good, Valerie.”

“Glad to hear it, John. Where is Dorian?” As soon as it left her mouth, the elevator door opened and out walked Dorian with a big smile on his face. 

“Speak of the devil,” John said, laughing and walked over to meet Dorian. “Ready, partner?”

Dorian was happy to see his partner so happy for a change, also and said, “Whenever you are.”

The two men walked to the elevator, got on and the door almost closed before John saw everyone staring at him. So did Dorian. 

“Did I miss something, John?”

“They all think I’m dying or something because I’m happy. Why anyone would be happy if they were dying is beyond me. Did you get anything from that file?”

“I got a lot from the file. He called and reported her missing before anyone else and yet he says he doesn’t know anything about her. We need to question him some more,” Dorian said, sounding just like John usually did. 

The got off the elevator and walked to their car and got in. They both sat down, got buckled in and John took off for the last known address of Max Thomas. As they were driving, Dorian said, “I have noticed you smiling a lot today. I understand why they are confused in the bullpen. You don’t usually smile that much.”

“You make me sound like a big grump or something, Dorian.”

“You are a big grump or something,” Dorian replied, smiling the entire time. 

“You got me there. Last night was the first full night of sleep I’ve had in a year. I’d like to think it has to do with you, but maybe it’s something else,” John teased. 

“I noticed no nightmares and no anxiety attacks in the middle of the night. This is good news, John. I think you were just happy and exhausted when you went to sleep. Sometimes you have too much on your mind when you go to bed. Let’s try and fix that from now on.” Dorian silently vowed to make John’s life better if he had to pull teeth to do it. (John’s teeth.)

“Hey, I heard a joke today in the break room. Well, it’s not really a joke, but I thought it was sort of funny. It’s an old joke. Very old. Roses are red. Your blood is too. You look like a monkey and belong in a zoo. Don’t worry, I’ll be there, too. Not in the cage, but laughing at you.”

Dorian smiled and said, “That was bad, even for an old joke. I’ve got one I just heard from Rudy. What is the difference between a dead skunk lying in the middle of the road and a dead lawyer lying in the middle of the road? There are skid marks in front of the skunk.”

John started laughing and said, “I’m sure that wouldn’t go over well with lawyers, but thankfully we don’t have to deal with them that much. Otherwise I’d be tempted to throw them out of my moving car.”

“John, don’t say that. Don’t even joke about that. Then if it ever happened, I wouldn’t be able to deny hearing you say it.” Dorian was laughing, too. 

“Before we get side tracked from work, let me tell you how great you were this morning. I loved being woke up to the house smelling like bacon and eggs. You know how much I love breakfast. And the pancakes were a nice addition, too. Thank you, Dorian.”

“You are most welcome, John. I knew you had a wonderful night and decided to make it a wonderful day, also. Here is the address, right here. The house looks deserted, don’t you think? Maybe he’s moved on by now.”

“Let’s check it out and see if we can find anything here that will tell us where he went to. After all, it’s been three years. He probably thinks we forgot all about that case.”

“John, we did forget all about that case. Well, you did, I wasn’t here then.”  
“Oh yeah. Let’s go on up and see what we can find,” John said as he got out of the car. 

John stopped and got his vest out of the trunk and put it on, making Dorian look at him oddly. “Hey, I’m not taking any chances, today. It’s been a good day so far.”

“I don’t blame you. Now, let’s get up there and see what we can find,” Dorian said as he led the way. Dorian listened for anyone inside and he knew someone was in there. He could hear the floors creaking. He leaned into John and said, “Someone is in there, John.”

They arrived at the front door and John raised his arm up to knock and someone shot him through the door. John went flying and Dorian broke the door down with ease. He grabbed the man with the shotgun and put cuffs on his wrists and made him sit down. He read him his rights before he went to check on John. Dorian saw the hole in the vest and worried, but John was starting to wake up and he was pissed. 

“Who the hell shot me?” 

“Max Thomas, is who.”

Dorian helped John up and they both walked over to the man sitting on the floor of the filthy house. 

“Why in the fuck did you shoot me, you asshole?” 

“I thought you were coming to arrest me,” he answered, head hanging. 

“We were coming to arrest you, do you know why?” John asked. 

“Because I killed her, I just called it in to cover it up. I knew someone would figure it out one of these days.”

“Okay, Mr. Thomas, we know you killed her, but why?”

“She said my house was too dirty when we went out on a date and I brought her back for drinks. She was a snob and a bitch. Not at all like she seemed. So, I took her home and killed her.”

Dorian looked around the room and said, “Mr. Thomas your house is filthy. She had every right to say that. And you don’t kill people because your house is dirty.”

“Cleaning isn’t a big thing with me. If she had really liked me, she would have helped me clean it. But no, she had to be a bitch, so I killed her and said she never showed up for our date. I knew you would figure it out, Detective. You seemed unsure about it at the time.”

John frowned. “I do remember thinking there was something off about you, but I was too thrown off with the filth in the house to think about anything else.”

Max Thomas glared at him and asked, “I imagine you think that’s funny?”

Dorian smiled and said, “It was rather funny. And believe me, I’m studying humor right now, so if it sounded funny to me, it was.”

“Just arrest me and take me in.”

“Don’t worry, we are,” John said. He called it in and asked for a car. He didn’t want that scum in his car ruining his day. 

About five minutes later, a black and white drove up and two officers came to take the suspect. 

“He shot you, Kennex?” The human officer asked. 

“What was your first clue, Miller?” John teased. 

The MX said, “You had better get a new vest, Detective.”

John rolled his eyes, handed over Max Thomas and said, “We’ll see you at the station.”

They got into their car after John took his vest off. Thankfully he had another two vests in his trunk. He always carried some spares. 

“John, I’m glad you put that vest on. You could have been hurt really badly today,” Dorian pointed out. 

“I know and that would have ruined my perfect day. I’m glad things worked out, too. Would you like to stop and get some noodles before we go back to the station?”

“Sure, I’ll watch while you stuff your face, again.”

John laughed and drove off, knowing this was a fantastic day. A family would have closure on their daughter’s death and he didn’t get killed. Yes, this was a great day. 

Dorian informed Captain Maldonado that they were taking a break to have something to eat and then they would be back at the station to close the file. She told them it was a job well done and said to take their time. 

“You wanna hear another joke, Dorian?”

“Sure, hit me.” Dorian smiled. 

“A police organization is like a tree full of monkeys, all on different limbs at different levels. The monkeys on top look down and see a tree full of smiling faces. The monkeys on the bottom look up and see nothing but assholes.”

This time Dorian laughed very hard and so did John. They knew this was a good day and John just wanted Dorian to remember it as much as he did. 

The end


End file.
